Ancient Tournament
by Chropecious blade
Summary: Life without the Pharaoh just doesn't seem right,things got boring until Yugi's grandpa has his soul taken by a mysterious man looking for Atem's grave and the Egyptian Tablets, he challenges Yugi to a duel, and invites him to a tournament,please R&R!
1. The Shadow Duelist

Ancient Tournament

Chapter one: The shadow duelist

The sun rose steadily over the small but well known city, the home town of the King of Games, Domino city. It had been six months since the Pharaoh was put into his peaceful sleep, a lot was different now that he was gone. None of them wanted to admit it but things were much better with the pharaoh around, life in general was much more exciting. Their group of friends had spaced itself apart, Tea moved to California for the summer, Joey got a job and didn't have much time for dueling, and Tristan was always visiting his younger brother Terry on the weekends. Yugi was now a junior at Domino High School, school had also become a dull place without the pharaoh. Yugi suddenly awoke to the intense rays of the sun, he quickly shielded his sensitive eyes from them. He yawned and stretched his arms into the air. He slowly got up from his bed and peered at the clock, it was twelve 'o clock in the morning. His alarm had been set to seven but for some reason it hadn't gone off. He yawned again then headed for his kitchen which was above his grandpa's card shop, he could hear him cleaning up the shop before it opened in thirty minutes. Yugi grabbed a small bowel and poured in his favorite cereal and some milk, he was finished within three minutes. The phone rang a second later, he picked it up to find that it was Joey.

"What's up Yugi?"

"Nothing much, I was just on my way to the bakery."

"Change of plans, I'm getting off early and just wanted to know if you'd like to hang out."

"Yeah sure where do you want to meet?"

"The Archeiological center in about an hour, okay bye", Joey hung up the phone.

Yugi rushed to his room and quickly got dressed. When he was done he ran down to the shop to say bye to his grandpa, however he was gone. Yugi searched everywhere in the shop but could not find him. He walked out the door and grabbed his bike, he rode around for almost an hour until he finally found him at the park sitting on a bench. Yugi approached him but stopped when a man in black stepped in front of him.

"Yugi Moto?"

Yugi nodded to the man's question then asked for his name. He gave him no answer, he just turned to his grandpa and approached him. Yugi's grandpa stood still as if he were a statue. Yugi continued towards his grandpa but was stopped by the man's voice, "You're grandpa has been consumed by the shadows, if you want him back you'll defeat me in a shadow game. If I lose, you get your grandpa back, but if you lose you'll give up the information of the whereabouts of the pharaoh's tomb and you will lose your soul!"

"What... I thought this was over, I guess it never ends. Fine we'll duel."

The man smiled then said, "Meet me here at ten tonight or you'll never see your grandpa again."

Yugi nodded then watched as the man and his grandpa disappeared into the shadows. Yugi rushed back to the card shop, grabbed his duel disk and stuffed it in his backpack, then he took his bicycle and rushed to the Archaeological center; he was ten minutes late.When he arrived Joey gave him a confused look, he explained everything to him. Joey was shocked but kind of relieved, he already missed the action.

"What are we going to do?"

"The only thing we can do, duel him Yugi!"

Yugi nodded,"Alright, why did you call me here?"

Joey walked into the center and Yugi followed, they went down many long halls and flights of stairs, through doorways and down elevators to lowest floor before the basement. They walked into a room that was well lit by several lamps. Joey walked into the room and pointed at two stone tablets that were in dusty display case. Yugi slowly approached them, when he was up close he could see that they were Egyptian artifacts. Each tablet was half the size of Yugi and nearly forty pounds. Yugi looked at the inscriptions, he could somehow read them. They said: So come the great power of the five Egyptian Tablets of the dark lord, a power with held in these tablets with a strength tenfold that of the Egyptian Gods. Darkness and destruction are all that come from the power of the tablets, once released nothing but the power of a pure hearted duelist can stop it. It will all end when darkness is complete and all hope is lost, only then shall the, the inscription was destroyed beyond that point.

"This is bad Joey, I think whoever that guy was, he was looking for these."

"Then let's make sure he doesn't get them, I'll tell the security that there's a thief who's looking to steal these things. Then they'll up the guards for sure, and you can beat him in that duel tonight; they'll be safe for certain."

"I hope your right, but I'm not sure if he's the only one after them.", they both started the long journey to the top floor. When they reached the top floor they were greeted by a young boy, he was a couple years younger than Yugi. He wore a short sleeved black shirt and blue jeans, his hair was blonde and-brown and spiked in all different directions, and on his feet he wore an expensive pair of sneakers. He gave a quick "hello" to Joey and a respectful "hello it is very nice to meet you" to Yugi. He, of course, had no idea who this boy was but Joey did.

"Eh Yugi this is my new pal from work Tai, and you know that this is Yugi of course", Joey introduced them to each other.

"It's nice to meet you too Tai."

"If you wouldn't mind Yugi, I'd like to duel you."

"Sure, where and when?"

"Oh... um how about the park and now."

"Yeah I have to be there later on so that's fine with me, let's go", they all headed to the park.

They reached the park and took their dueling spots, Yugi pulled out his from the backpack and slid it on.Tai's dueldisk had already been on, they both activated them and began the duel.

"I'll go first Yugi."

"Alright", Yugi said while wondering what cards he'd have.

"To begin with I'll set this monster in face down defense mode, and then I'll place to cards face down to end my turn. Your Move Yugi."

Life Points:

Tai: 4000 Yugi: 4000

"Okay, first I'll summon the Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode."

ATK/1100 DEF/1200

"When my monsters destroyed I get to take a monster with a defense of 1500 or less from my deck to my hand, now I equip the magic card Black Pendant which increases my monsters attack by 500! Now attack his face down monster my witch. Yugi's monster shot a dark beam at the face down card, after the smoke cleared Yugi saw that his monster was still there, it was some kind of reaper.

"Ha, you look confused Yugi. This is my Spirit Reaper, you see he can't be destroyed by normal attacks, only magic and trap cards can destroy it! Anyways it's my turn again," he drew a card and was happy with the outcome.

"This doesn't look good",Yugi thought.

"Now I summon my Nin-Ken Dog in attack mode!"

ATK/1800 DEF/1000

"Then I activate the magic card Mystical Space Typhoon which allows me to destroy one of your magic cards, so say goodbye to Black Pendant", a giant thunderbolt destroyed Yugi's card.

"Ha, now you lose 500 lifepoints for the destruction of my card", Yugi laughed.

"It matters not, Nin-Kin Dog destroy his witch", the ninja like dog sprinted across the field and slashed Yugi's monster with a katana.

"No", Yugi yelled as his monster was destroyed," So, I still get to grab a monster."

Yugi quickly searched through his deck and grabbed the Summoned Skull and put it into his hand.

Tai: 3500 Yugi: 3300

"Your good Tai, this should be a fun duel", Yugi drew a card from his deck.


	2. Tai vs Yugi

Ancient Tournament Chapter two: Tai vs.Yugi

The card he had drawn was Kuriboh, which wouldn't help him whatsoever. He sighed then took his turn,"I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode", two twin elves appeared in front of Yugi.

ATK/1900 DEF/900

Tai acted scared, knowing what he'd do after Yugi's attack.

"Now Gemini Elf attack the Nin-Ken Dog!"

The two elves leapt across the field and slashed the Nin-Ken Dog with furious strikes taking down a mere 100 life points, once he was gone Tai activated a magic card.

"Now Yugi watch and be amazed, I've just activated this quick play magic card, Revenge of the ninja. When my monster is destroyed I automatically get to destroy the monster that blew him away", Gemini Elf blew up in the flash

of a second, "And then you loose the amount life points equal to half the attack of my destroyed monster!"

Tai: 3400 Yugi: 2400

"I've got to think of something soon or he might win this", Yugi thought.

Tai drew a card, "Now I summon Giant Orc!"

ATK/2200 DEF/0

"After my attack this monster turns to defense mode till my next turn, but it doesn't matter anymore because I switch my Spirit Reaper into attack mode, ha it's over Yugi. Giant Orc attack", the giant beast slung its weapon back

and charged at Yugi.

Yugi smiled, grabbing Kuriboh from his hand and discarding it to the grave yard right as the Giant Orc hit him. When the smoke cleared Yugi still stood tall, Tai was extremely confused.

"You see right before your attack hit me I discarded Kuriboh which means I take zero damage for that attack."

Tai switched Giant Orc into defense mode, "Anyways all attack with Spirit Reaper!"

ATK/300 DEF/200

Yugi took the damage then drew his card, "Now I activate Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two cards!"

Yugi smiled when he saw that they were Dark Magician and Monster Reborn. He then activated Monster Reborn and brought back his Gemini Elf.

"I then attack your Giant Orc, rapid slash attack! Then I'll set two cards face down and end my turn", Tai's monster was gone but not his confidence in winning the duel.

He drew his card and switched his monster to defense mode then ended his turn.

"My move, I draw then activate the magic card Magical Dimension. This card allows me to tribute my monster to summon one spellcaster from my hand, and I pick the Dark Magician", Yugi exchanged the elves for the magician,

"Then I get to destroy one monster on your side of the field, say goodbye to Spirit Reaper! Now my Dark Magician attack his life points directly!"

Tai: 900 Yugi: 2100

Tai drew his card and was relieved, "Now I'll start by summoning Drillago."

ATK/1600 DEF/1100

"Drillago can attack your life points directly if there are monsters present on the field with a lower attack, now attack Drillago!"

"Ahh", Yugi yelled as his life points were decreased.

Joey stood by on the side lines worried for Yugi, he'd personaly experienced the power of Tai's deck and hoped to God that he'd not summon the card Tai had used to defeat him. Then Tai activated the magic card Premature

Barriel which allowed him to bring back a monster for the price of 800 life points, and he picked Spirit Reaper. He switched it to defense mode and ended his turn.

Tai: 900 Yugi: 500

Yugi drew then took his turn, "This duel is over, attack his Drillago my Dark Magician!"

"No I activate my trap card Mirror Force!"

"Then I counter it with my trap card Seven Tools of the Bandit which negates the activation of a trap card at the cost of 1000 life points, now my attack goes through!"

Tai: 0 Yugi: 0

The trap card depleted all of Yugi's life points, but the attack depleted all of Tai's life points.

"It's a tie", Joey shouted loudly.

Yugi and Tai approached each other, then shook hands.

"That was a good duel Tai, got my mind off of recent events."

"What kind of events?"

Yugi looked at Joey wondering if he should tell him or not, Joey nodded his head.

"My grandpa had his soul taken away by this strange man who wanted me to duel him in a shadow game."

Tai was solemn for a moment then started, "Shadow game, I haven't heard that in awhile... so it isn't over, they're back just as they promised."

"Who's back Tai?"

"The shadow duelist", he explained.

He told them that the shadow duelist were a group of dark people, beginning at the end of the Ancient Egyptian age; that's why very few have heard of them. They worked to seal the pharaohs soul, then take his body and allow

th spirit of the five tablets take his body for it's own use. They tried but failed horribly, they were all lost to the shadows and the five great tablets were spread throughout the land. Six years ago another group formed with the

same name, I fought against them and lost. They didn't take my soul then but they did promise to come back for it, they only had one tablet then but who knows now.

"The two tablets in the center have to be protected at all cost. You must defeat this shadow duelist to protect the tablet's", Yugi cut him off.

"And the location of the pharaohs tomb, so that's why he wanted to know. Yeah your right, you and Joey should keep watch around the center while I'm dueling, we'll meet up at the center at nine-thirty okay. Right now I gotta

think of a strategy for dueling this guy", Yugi grabbed his bike and headed back to the shop, Joey and Tai had a rematch.

When he got home he ran to his room and planned a strategy, for hours he devised a strategy. Then went to sleep around seven.

Miles away in an office on the top floor of a tall building several people in black conversed.

One man sat in a large throne, two were beside him, one bowing in front, one to the side, and three behind him.

The man sitting in the throne spoke, "So where is the tomb of the pharaoh my servant Dazix?"

The man in the center spoke, "After I defeat him in a duel tonight the boy will tell me."

"He better or else this'll be the last straw Dazix, you've failed us too many times", the man beside the man in the throne said.

"Don't worry he will!"

Yugi woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, it was nine o' clock. He got up and grabbed his shoes, put them on, grabbed his cards, and then left for the center. As he walked out of the shop the shadow duelist headed to the

park, shuffling his deck along the way.

"Yugi you better get ready!" 


End file.
